Because I Love You
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Kita pernah saling berhadapan, lalu saling memunggungi. Dalam satu malam ini, dapatkah kita kembali menyatukan kepingan masa lalu untuk cerita yang sudah usai? "Aku merindukanmu. Apa itu sudah cukup? Aku mencintaimu. Untuk event #CPC2016


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Because I Love You

" _Iie_! Tasku masih tertinggal di kelas!"

Tepat ketika selesai mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung berlari kembali ke kelas. Begitu bodohnya ia sampai melupakan barang yang seharusnya tidak dilupakan.

 _Brak!_ Hinata mendorong pintu kelas kesamping dengan keras saking buru-burunya. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, Hinata." Sasuke, seorang yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya menyapa singkat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, kedua mata dengan iris berwarna hitam tersebut menatap kosong kertas karton yang berada dihadapannya. "Seperti yang kamu lihat."

"Tugas mading, ya…" gumam Hinata, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ada disamping jendela, dua baris dari depan dan mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

"Kamu masih ceroboh seperti biasa." Sasuke berkata pelan. Namun karena ruangan itu sepi, suaranya terdengar jelas.

" _Urusai._ "

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ingin segera pulang. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama disini, terlebih bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan keluar kelas, dan lagi-lagi suara itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Hinata."

"Ya?" sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh.

" _Iie, daijoubu._ "

Kemudian, tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Hinata kembali berjalan.

-X-

"Aduh… terkunci." Hinata beberapa kali mengedor pintu utama sekolah, tapi tidak bisa dibuka. Langit memang sudah gelap, memang sudah seharusnya sekolah ditutup. Ia menyesali perihal tasnya yang tadi tertinggal, dan membuatnya mengulur-ulurkan waktu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang…" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri. "Kalau aku tidak bisa pulang, berarti Sasuke- _kun_ juga…"

Hinata tersentak, kemudian gadis itu segera berlari kecil kembali ke kelas. Ia memang _tidak_ menyukai Sasuke, tetapi lebih baik terkunci bersama-sama di sekolah daripada sendirian.

Napasnya terengah ketika sampai didepan pintu kelas. Maklum, kelasnya memang berada dilantai dua. Ia membuka pintunya, kali ini tidak sekeras tadi. Ruangan itu masih terang, Sasuke juga masih ada didalam. Hinata merasa lega karena itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tidak pulang?" Hinata malah bertanya balik. Bodoh.

Sasuke memasukkan barangnya yang terakhir kedalam tas, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja. Ini baru selesai kubereskan."

"Tapi pintu utama sudah terkunci." Hinata berkata lirih.

Sasuke melirik jam yang ada didalam kelas. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau mau pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Melalui jalan pintas," jawab Sasuke santai, seperti terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ma-"

 _Duaarr!_

" _Kya!_ " Hinata berjongkok, dan segera menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga terkejut karena suara petir yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, tapi ia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Ia mendekati jendela, mendapati langit malam yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Mungkin akan segera ada hujan badai.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih berjongkok dengan menutup wajahnya. Ia pun duduk bersila dihadapan gadis itu, menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau takut suara petir, tapi tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berkata tenang. "Kita harus bergegas sebelum hujan benar-benar turun."

Hinata masih bergeming.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu mendongak kaget ketika Sasuke menyerukan namanya. Kedua matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca saking terkejutnya.

"Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

 _Duaaarrrr!_

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang jauh lebih keras dari tadi terdengar, membuat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, bahkan sampai menutup telinganya.

" _Hiks…"_

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata merasa tubuhnya didekap dengan hangat.

-X-

Sasuke masih ingat berbagai hal tentang Hinata. Seperti sifat cerobohnya, atau ketakutannya terhadap suara petir. Dan ia juga masih ingat bagaimana cara menenangkan Hinata.

Lelaki itu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, tangannya membelai rambut gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu mulai tenang. Napasnya mulai teratur, isakannya mulai reda. Sasuke berbisik pelan, " _Daijoubu._ Aku disini, Hinata."

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

 _Duaar!_

" _Hng!_ " Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke semakin erat, kedua matanya terpejam rapat. "Aku takut."

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Setelah petir barusan, hujan turun dengan begitu deras seperti dugaannya, seperti badai saja.

"Hinata, mari kita duduk bersandar pada dinding," kata Sasuke. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata lebih lama, tapi ia khawatir jika perasaannya tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Tidak." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" _Daijoubu,_ Hinata." Sasuke berkata sekali lagi, dan kali ini gadis itu menurut.

Mereka berdua duduk bersisian, bersandar pada dinding kelas. Hinata yang masih takut pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

" _Um_?" Hinata menoleh. Wajahnya memerah ketika wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan perasaan yang tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Wajahnya merunduk, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata. Pun ia sedikit melumatnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah kala Sasuke melepas ciumannya, terlebih karena ia tidak menolak.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke berkata. Ia masih menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu, aku sengaja pindah ke sekolah ini untuk kembali bersamamu."

"Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan itu…" gumam Hinata. Ia menunduk, ingin rasanya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, kan?"

-X-

 _Flashback~_

" _Hinata. Bagaimana hasilnya?"_

 _Hinata memandangi papan pengumuman tersebut, tatapannya kosong. "Aku… tidak menemukan namaku."_

 _Saat itu, Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berada di gedung sekolah SMA Konoha. Sekolah paling ternama yang berada di kota itu, dan semua yang masuk kesana harus melalui jalur tes yang rumit._

 _Sasuke yang biasa meraih nilai-nilai sempurna, tentu saja bisa mudah masuk kedalam sekolah itu. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Walau ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, namanya tidak ada didaftar murid-murid yang diterima._

 _Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang mulai berguncang, ia sadar Hinata tidak menyukai situasi ini._

" _Hinata, tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa sering bertemu, kok." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata dari belakang, hendak memeluknya. Tetapi gadis itu segera menepisnya._

" _Tidak bisa…" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

 _Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, tidak berani untuk menatap Sasuke._

" _Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi, nada bicaranya sangat halus._

" _Karena jika tidak diterima di sekolah ini, aku harus bersekolah ditempat yang jauh, desa tempat sepupuku tinggal." Hinata berkata, ia menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Kita masih bisa…"_

" _Tidak! Tidak bisa, Sasuke-_ kun. _" Hinata terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang tiba-tiba meninggi. "Maksudku… hubungan kita tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan semestinya."_

" _Hinata?"_

" _Harus berakhir, Sasuke-_ kun." _Hinata berjalan, melewati Sasuke yang terpaku._

 _Sasuke menarik napas dan mulai berkata, "Tapi bagiku tidak akan pernah berakhir, Hinata."_

 _Walau Hinata mendengarnya, gadis itu tetap melangkah menjauh._

 _Flashback end_

-X-

"Kamu bodoh, Sasuke _-kun._ Sekolah sebagus itu, untuk apa kamu keluar dari sana hanya demi diriku? Pergi sejauh ini... ini tidak benar," ujar Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus tertawa, atau terharu karenanya.

"Karena sekolah itu tidak berarti tanpa dirimu, Hinata." Sasuke menatap kedua manik mata Hinata. "Sudah kukatakan hubungan kita tidak pernah berakhir."

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata mengusap air matanya yang nyaris terjatuh, kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Pun Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata. "Tolong jangan pernah lagi pergi meninggalkanku."

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun._ "

-X-

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hm_?"

"Hujannya tidak berhenti juga." Hinata memandang keluar jendela. Hujan masih deras, sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, juga ragu harus berbuat apa. "Hujan seperti ini pasti lama berhentinya. Jadi kamu mau bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya pengin pulang. Tapi selain hujan, pintu juga terkunci." Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku punya jalan pintas di sekolah ini. Tapi aku tidak mau membiarkanmu hujan-hujanan," jelas Sasuke. Ia menyeringai tipis, "Jadi mungkin kita harus menginap, menunggu sampai hujan reda, bahkan sampai pagi."

"Eh?"

"Kita bisa mengobrol banyak hal," kata Sasuke. "Atau jika kamu mengantuk, kamu bisa tidur dibahuku. Tidak akan kuapakan. Yah, paling aku hanya menciumimu."

Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata memerah. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku senang melihat ekspresimu itu."

" _Urusai._ "

"Setidaknya, Hinata... dengan kecerobohanmu yang membuatmu terlambat pulang, dan hujan deras ini, kita bisa bersama kembali, bukan?" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. "Iya, itu benar. Karenanya… kita harus bersyukur."

Sasuke tersenyum. Perjuangannya untuk pindah ke sekolah ini untuk bertemu Hinata kembali bukanlah suatu hal yang sia-sia.

-Owari-

Berakhir dengan gajenya… hai semua! Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis fanfict SasuHina, benar? XD saya minta maaf kalau fanfict ini agak ngaco dan gaje(terutama karena karakter Sasuke dan Hinata yang mungkin terkesan OOC banget), sebab hanya sekedar pertemuan kembali dengan mantan yang masih dicintai karena terjebak di sekolah /ea

Fanfict kali ini didedikasikan untuk event Crack Pairing Celebration. Terima kasih untuk para penyelenggara yang sebenarnya (mungkin) tidak kenal dengan saya, semoga kita bisa berkenalan :D

Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai jumpa di _fanfict_ saya yang lain!

Regards, Himawari Natalia (Wednesday, 6/8/2016 5.00 AM)


End file.
